Not on my own
by DJsaxby16
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras' bodies were never found after the battle. Instead they escaped to America to have an adventure of a lifetime on the way.
1. The tragedy of war

_It was a day of sorrow, mourning, and death. The daytime sun rose and it was the most disturbing, sad sight a person could see. All of the Students of the revolution were gone. Their deaths caused many tears of sorrow through out the city of Paris. Many young men who simply wanted the rights for people to be free, and they were spat in the face for it. But in the remains, two bodies were not found... _

Eponine Thénardier awoke with an unimaginable pain in her backside. She awoke with stiches and bandages all around her stomach and chest, "Where the hell am I?" she said in a haze. She was in a dark looking bedroom, not very big, but cozy none the less.

"In a secret hospital, we worked it out incase something went wrong and we needed to retreat."

Eponine turned to see a man lying on another bed next to her, a young man with brown hair, and as many bandages and stiches that she had. "Don't I know you? Ive seen your face somewhere."

"Out of all the times you followed Marius into the cafe and everyone knew you, even Grantaire could remeber you after a gallon of wine, and you dont recognize me?"

Eponine got a better look at his face, she then saw a blood stained shirt and red vest with gold all over it hanging on a chair in the corner. "Your Enjolras Moreau, the leader of Les Amis. Sorry im in a bit of a haze, I can barley remember anything" she said. She then began to wonder, then asked "What did Happen?".

"What Do you remeber?"

"Getting shot for starters. I remember I was in Marius' arms, then I blacked out. I thought I was dead"

"We brought you here after you were shot. Joly's father is a trained surgeon and he removed the bullets, you barley survied the operation. You had one bullet in your back and another in your shoulder"

Eponine then removed one of her bandages and saw the wound in her shoulder. She then turned to Enjolras "What happend to you?"

"Same, except I was shot in the chest and Joly's father and his staff helped me"

"I can't believe this happend. What happend? How many others survived?"

Enjolras then had a look of sorrow surround his face "We are the only survivors" he said in a cold and sad tone of voice.

Then in a state of panic Eponine yelled "Marius, what happend to Marius!"

"We had a volunteer that helped him escape, I saw him save Marius after I was shot. He took him into the sewers and I don't know what happend to them after that. All that I do know is that I falied my cause, my country, and all my freinds are dead!" Enjolras was speaking with a harsh angry tone. He then got up and went over to a window and looked out. It was a poor part of the city.

Eponine saw a single tear fall down his cheek. She got up as well and stood next to him looking out the window, at the poor, begging, and starving people.

"I just wanted these people to be free. To be happy. I've been a rich boy my whole life, I just wanted to give something back. And yet I caused the deaths of all my freinds, soldiers, I even heard that the spy that we caught commited suicide"

Eponine rememberd that they had Inspector Javert tied up in their midst while she was climbing the baricade. "Inspector Javert is dead?"

"Yes, drowned himself"

Eponine then began to wonder "Enjolras, whats gonna happen now?"

"I'm going to leave France. I'll be a wanted man if it's discoverd im alive. My uncle is a Captain of a cargo ship, he says that I can leave with him and his crew to New York. My family lives there. What about you?"

Eponine thought to herself and relised that she had nothing, she can't go home to her family or risk seriuos consequences from her father, she wouldn't survive on the streets either. "Nothing, I have nothing. No home, no money, no food, just nothing. Also the fact that people think im dead aswell won't help".

Enjolras then turned to her "Come with me"

"Me? Go with you to America? Are you sure?"

"Eponine i have no one now. It would be nice to have someone with me" Enjolras said with hope in his eyes.

"Ok, i'll go with you"

"Pack anything you need. We leave at Midnight tonight." Enjolras turned and walked out of the room.

Eponine turned to the window again and looked out the window and thought to herself. "America... this should be interesting".


	2. Setting sail

_Night time had arrived and it was time to begin the journey._

"Eponine, do you have everything?" Enjolras yelled from downstairs. Midnight had arrived and it was time to leave for America.

"Yes, just gimme a minute" Eponine didn't have much. After supper, she broke into her old house while her father and his gang were out on the streets and her mother was asleep. She took some clothes, her old cap, her boy clothes (just incase), and two old stuffed dolls.

Enjolras walked in while she was packing and looked at the dolls with a puzzeld face "Ummm, why are you bringing dolls?"

"They remind me of all the good times i had with my sister".

Enjolras looked even more puzzeld "You have a sister? I've never heard of her".

"She ran away when we were little. Her name was Azelma".

Enjolras put his hand on her shoulder "It'll be ok, well we better get going".

Eponine and Enjolras went down stairs and said goodbye to Joly's father, and thanked him and his staff. Eponine changed into her rags and even Enjolras dressed in poor clothing as opposed to his normal well dressed outfits. They left the hospital and left for the docks and arrived just in time. As they began to move towards the ship a man jumped infront of them and held them at knife point

"Alright gimme everything you got. Money, jewlery, all of it".

Eponine then replied "We don't have anything"

The man put his knife back and then said something that sent a shiver up Eponine's spine "Well well well, looks like someone's back from the dead".

As he walked into the light Eponine got a better look at him "Montparnasse".

Enjolras leaned over to Eponine "Who is he?" he asked her.

"One of my fathers gang".

"We all thought you were dead back at the house, wait till your father hear's he can still make ya regret ruining our job". Monparnasse grabed Eponine forcefully by the arm and held back Enjolras at knife point. "You'll have to excuse us pretty boy, but our gang has some unfinished buisness with this one"

Enjolras meerly stepped back "I wouldn't do that to her if were you".

"Oh what you gonna do about it?" Montparnasse replied with a snicker.

"I don't mean me" Enjolras replied. With that said, Eponine kneed Montparnasse in the groin and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Enjolras, run".

"Good idea".

As they rushed to the docks they could hear Montparnasse screaming "YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!", they then finally made it to the docks.

They came across a big ship, standing at the loading area was a man dressed in a captains outfit. He was a tall man about 6ft, bald headed, but a big gray beard.

"Follow me" Enjolras led the way over to the Captain "Ahoy me bucko, shall we sail ya scervy dog" Enjolras said in a werid Pirate like sounding voice, Eponine became very confused. Then the captain replyed in a jolly husky voice "You want to immatate Pirates? Try fighting them, then we'll talk". Enjolras then imbraced the old man in a big hug, and the old man hugged back.

"It's good to see you again Uncle Louie"

"Same to you Enjolras, and who might this young lady be?" The old man indacated towards Eponine.

"Ah yes Eponine Thénardier meet my Uncle, Captain Louis J. Wilkinson III, My father's brother".

"It's nice to meet you Monsieur"

"Any friend of my favorite nephew is a friend of mine, call me Louie"

"My freinds sometimes call me Ponine"

"Well we're about to set sail" Louie motiond them towards the ship. As they walked onto the ship Louie made an annoucment "Men listen up! This is my nephew Enjolras Wilkinson and his friend Eponine Thénardier. They are my guests and will be treated as such. You got that?", "Aye Captain" all the men replied. Eponine then became more confused and thought to herself "I thought Enjolras' last name was Moreau, not Wilkinson".

"So Uncle Louie what's the course plan?" Enjolras started to walk with his uncle across the ship.

"Well we have some cargo to drop off in London, so we'll stop there for two days, and then we're heading for New York. Your parents are worried sick about you. I sent them a letter to tell them that your fine and on your way with us"

"Thank you Uncle Louie. This means so much, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Actually, there is"

"Name it"

"Well our cook is sick and will be not be able to work for us for atleast a month. Since you're very good at cooking, would you mind if I put you to work while you're here?

Enjolras simply replied "Point me to the kitchen Captain".

"Ahah thats the spirit! Breakfest is served a 7:00am".

As the Captain left to his quarters Enjolras noticed Eponine was standing over at the bow of the ship and walked over to her. He noticed that she was shivering and put his arm around her in a slight embrace. Eponine relaxed on his chest which she thought was very warm.

"Are you all right?" Enjolras said in a soft caring tone.

"It's just chilly out here, i guess im kinda nervous as well. I've never been on a ship, i've never even left France".

She then could hear the Captain shouting orders "MAN YOUR POST, WE'RE SETTING SAIL".

Enjolras then said to Eponine "Hope you don't get sea sick".

The ship then moved out of the dock and set sail to the sea, simply the begining of the journey lying ahead.


	3. There's no place like London

_The ship began to view London and the two day rest before the journy began. Enjolras had a whole day planed for himself and Eponine._

It was a beautiful morning on the ocean, clear skies, bright sun, perfect. It was also 8:00am and Enjolras cooked a wonderful breakfest for the crew. He decided to head out and breathe in some of the good old sea air. However he was mugged by the crew as they praised his cooking, apparantly he was far better than the old cook. After escaping their clutches he made his way to the bow and saw Eponine looking out onto the sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Eponine said in amazement.

"Yes it is, so how did you like your breakfeast?"

"It was unbeliveble! Never in my life have I ever had real bacon & eggs. Nor the pancakes like you made yesterday. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I spent alot of time around the kitchen in my home when i was a child. Our cook Leonard taught me everything I know. When we reach New York, you'll get to meet him"

"I hope so"

"How have you been sleeping?"

"Oddly enough the hammocks are quite comfortable, the rocking of the ship sorta rocks me to sleep"

Just as Enjolras was about to make a witty remark, his Uncle shouted orders "LAND AHOY, BE PREPARED TO DOCK MEN!" and he was right. London was coming into sight and within an hour, they were docked and Louie started giving orders. "All right men, we'll be here for two days, use your time wisley, and be prepared to leave on Friday and 10:00pm sharp. Understand?" "Aye Captain" replied his men. When all the men were gone he nuged over to Enjolras. "I overheard your plans for you and Eponine, here's a little something to help", he then extend a large amount of money to his nephew.

"Uncle Louie, you are the best"

"Now take the girl out and have a good time"

Eponine walked over to Enjolras and noticed the money. "Thats quite a bit you got there"

"Its a good thing too, because Eponine Thénardier, im going to take you out for a night on the town"

And he meant it aswell. He first took her to a dress shop and bought her a whole new wardrobe, she actually got used to the fancy clothing very quickly. Then they had lunch at a very nice resturant. They went to a wonderful park, there they saw a small brass concert, they even got to feed ducks. As they were walking down the street Enjolras noticed a theater.

"Eponine, do you like William Shakespeare?"

"I once broke into a theater when I was little and saw a production of _Hamlet_, I cant deny, I couldn't stop crying at the end"

"Care to join me?"

Eponine noticed the theater "I'd be glad to."

They ended up seeing a wonderful production of _Macbeth._ As they walked out of the theater, Enjolras looked at his watch.

"Its 7:30, what would you like to do for supper?"

Eponine looked around, "There's a nice little outdoor cafe over there"

They sat down to a wonderful meal. Authentic Italian Pasta, whole weat bread sticks, and the finest champagne imported from France, "A little taste of home sounded good" Enjolras joked, even Eponine giggled at it. As they began their dessert Eponine began to speak.

"Enjolras, I have to tell you something"

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with a slight worried tone.

"No, the exact opposite really. This has been the best night of my entire life."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. My whole life i've been treated like a rat, no man has ever taken notice of me like the way you are. The only one who ever treated me nice was Marius, and even he never went all out like you have. For one night, you've givin me true happiness. I can't ever thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me. You are not a rat, you were just raised by them. Your father is a great example"

"Ah yes my father, that stringy haird, theiving, disgusting, bastard. He could drown for all I care"

"Well most of France would probably agree with you on that."

They both just started laughing after that. Then as they continued with their dessert, a string quartet started to play. Couples from tables started to move to the dance floor that they had at the cafe. Enjolras then stood up and stood next to Eponine and extended his hand to her.

"Eponine Thénardier, may i have the honor of this dance?"

"Yes you may" She had the most glowing smile on her face, more than she had ever had before.

They danced under a full moon, and some of the brightest stars a human could ever ask for. They danced all the way to midnight, and they never once broke eye contact. The next day they did it all over again. They went to the park, had a nice lunch, and they saw a Shakespeareian comedy this time. Infact they saw _Much Ado About Nothing_, and Eponine could not stop laughing. However, during the intermisson she let her thoughts wonder. "Beatrice was never fond of Benedick, and now she's inlove with him... Is that happening to me? I mean i've never hated Enjolras like Beatrice hated Benedick, but I never fancied him. I never gave two thoughts about him, and now i think im developing feelings for him." Another big coincidence, Enjolras was thinking the exact same thing. After the play, they had another wondeful dinner, and headed back to the ship. They changed from nice clothes to back into their poor clothes. By 10:00pm, the ship was off to New York. They have weeks to kill, what's gonna happen in the meantime...

**Authors note:** I do not own Les Mis or any of the Shakespear plays mentiond (i felt, never hurts to be safe). For those who read this the first day it was out. I got the last part wrong, apparently i didn't take months. so i changed the last part from months to weeks.


	4. How did it happen?

_The night was quiet, and the sea was easy _

Eponine was bored, so she started to wander around the ship. After a while she decided to head to the bow. It was a nice night, so she decided itd be good to get some more of the sea air.

"Hello Sampson" she said to the crewman at the wheel as she passed him.

"Ahoy miss Thénardier"

As she got to the bow she realised that she wasn't the only one who enjoyed the sea air. Sitting on a barrel was the Captain smoking a pipe. As he heard footsteps, he looked over and saw Eponine standing there. He called out to her in his joly old husky voice.

"Ahoy there Eponine"

"Hello Louie, im sorry I thought there was no one up here. I'll leave."

"Oh let's have none of that, come and join me. It's quite boring when no one else is up here."

Eponine then sat down next to Louie on another barrel.

"So how long have you been a ship Captain?"

"fourty-three years"

"Wow! How old are you?"

"sixty-five years young" Louie joked.

"I've never heard of a ship Captain who started at twenty-two years old"

"There aren't many"

"How did you became a Captain that young?"

"It's a long story"

"I think we have plenty of time"

Louie thought for a minute, "Ok i'll tell you, but you have to understand something. This is not an easy story for me to tell, i've told it to very few people. However Enjolras trust's you, so i trust you. Remeber back at the docks when Enjolras was talking in that pirate voice and i said, try fighting them?"

Eponine nodded.

"Like you said, I was twentey-two years old at the time. Ever since I was a little boy, I knew I wanted to be a sailor. So when the time came for me to become an apprentice, I became a ship Captains apprentice. Thomas Baker, Captain of the Mary-Jane, named after his wife. He was one of the best men i ever knew. He taught me everything there is to know about being a ship Captain. I learned, commands, navigation, I even learned how to shoot and swordfight. He refused to let a man join his crew unless they knew how to defend themselves. Then when I was twenty-one, he made me his cheif mate. Well we had a cargo job to London and back, then my birthday came while we were on the voyage, we were just one day away from arriving home on that day, nothing had gone wrong. Then we realised why he only chose men who knew how to defend themselves. Later at miday, the ship was attacked by Pirates. Well he refused to go down without a fight, we had cannons firing, guns going off, it was like a childs fantasy, but an adults nightmare. Pray you never come upon Pirates Eponine, they're cruel and ruthless men who would kill you as soon as look at you. Well they started to come aboard, but we were ready for them. We fought hard and didn't lose a single man... except one. I saw it with my own eyes, Captain Baker was in a sword dual with the Pirate's Captain. Captain Baker was an amazing fighter, but he was too old. The Pirate got one lucky swing and stabed the Captain. I ran to where he was and he looked up at me. With his dying breath he said to me, _I guess now is a good a time as ever to give you your Birthday present. The ship is your's now Louis, lead these men like i taught you. You were meant for this. _He died in my arms after he said that. With anger I grabed his sword and fought off the Pirate Captain, who just stood there smiling the whole time. He even asked aloud how I, a young man, would have the guts to kill him. He was wrong, I got one lucky blow like he did and ran him through. He even fell off the ship and you could see his blood in the water. The Pirates ran away in fear, we were all silent as we mouned the Captain. Every man then looked at me, and I gave my first order as Captain, _Man your stations and set sail, we're going home. _When all the men said _Aye __Captain _to me for the first time, there was no feeling like it. I was mournful over Thomas' death, but proud to know I was running this ship in his honor. On my twenty-second Birthday, I became Captain of the Mary-Jane. We arrived to America the next day. Thomas was given a proper Captains funeral. I commanded his ship with pride and i used every skill he taught me. I even only hire men who can defend themselves, like he did. I owe everything to that man, he's the reason I sail the seas."

Eponine just sat there, stunned into silence. She then began to speak

"Louie... I... I... I don't know what to say"

"It's amazing, i've never told that story to many people. I guess there's something speacial about you"

"There must be. So how many ships have you commanded?"

"This is the fourth ship i've commanded, it's called a clipper ship"

"It's a beauty"

"You amaze me, i've never seen someone adapt to a ship so quickly. Without getting seasick or anything."

"Like you said, I must be speacial"

"Well anyone thats attracted to my nephew, and get's his attention must be"

Eponine blused a little bit, "I don't know what you mean"

"I've seen the way you look at him, I can tell"

Eponine sighed in defeat "It's not that obvious is it?"

"Well maybe not to others, but i've been around long enough to tell. The smile you get when he's around, the twinkle in your eye. I've seen it plenty of times. Like when I met my wife."

"What's her name?"

"Hanna, she's a lovely woman, I love her deeply. She's stuck back in Boston though, i'll be able to see her again when were done in New York"

"Wow, you've had an amazing life Louie"

"Can i ask you a bit of a personal question, Eponine?"

Eponine nodded "I guess".

"I was speaking with Enjolras, he said that you were inlove with some kid named Marius. Obviously you're not anymore. What happend?"

"I realised that he never loved me back, I just learned to grow up. When I thought I was dying in his arms, he didn't realise that i was inlove with him. I accepted the fact that he was blind as a bat. And you know what? I'm happier, thanks to Enjolras"

"Thats my nephew for you"

"Speaking of your nephew, I have one question about him. Enjolras Wilkinson? I thought his last name was Moreau."

"It was a surname. His mother's family is French and since he was moving to Paris, he thought it would be a good idea to sound more French. So he decided to take his mother's madin name"

"That seems reasonable"

Just then Enjolras, came running through with his aprin around his waist. "Looks like they're all asleep" he said to himself.

Just then he turned to see Louie and Eponine, "Uncle Louie I do not understand how you deal with these men. They act like they've never eaten a Steak before".

Just then Louie began to yawn then looked at his watch, "Well look at the time, i'll be heading to bed now. Good night Eponine, Good night Enjolras".

"Good night Louie"

"Good night Uncle Louie"

Enjolras took a seat on the barrel that his Uncle sat on, "Looks like you made friends with the Captain".

"He's a very sweet man"

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"I learned something about you. A surname huh?"

Enjolras let out a small laugh, "Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time".

"He also told me the story about the Pirates"

"He What? He never tells anyone that. You must be speacial."

"Thats the second time someone has said that to me this evening"

"Because it's true"

They had a slight awkward silence, until Eponine decided to speak again.

"Enjolras, there's something i've been wanting to tell you"

Enjolras also spoke.

"There's also something i've been wanting to tell you"

"What do you mean?"

"Ummm, you go first, I get nervous"

"You? The great Enjolras Wilkinson, leader of an entire revolution, is nervous"

"It happens to us all"

"Ok i'll go first. Enjolras, latley i've been getting these feeli-"

Eponine words were cut off by Louie shouting orders, "MAN YOUR STATIONS, ALL HANDS ON DECK, ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

"Uncle Louie, whats going on?'

Louie merely put his hands on his nephews shoulders, turned his body around, and pointed forward.

"Oh..."

They were about to sail into a huge Thunderstorm.

**Authors note: **I know the story about the Pirates is kind of random, but it's actually gonna serve a purpose later on in the story.


	5. The storm

_If you thought the sea was a peacful place, you could not only wrong, but almost completely wrong._

The storm only got worse and worse, the waves were high, the thunder and lightning were animalistic, and the rain was hitting like rocks. The ship crew was crazy protecting cargo, and sails and such. One loose rope in this wind could've meant problems. There was one thing however that they didn't think of, lightning.

"This storm is one of the wrost storms i've seen in my life!" cried Eponine who was standing next to Sampson at the wheel.

"Try steering a ship in this weather"

"No thank you"

Meanwhile Enjolras was with his Uncle while he was giving orders around the ship.

"I tell you Uncle Louie Mother Nature must hate me. Me and Eponine were finally going to discuss our feelings and... and... THIS HAPPENS!"

"Quit your belly aching, we're in a situation here!"

"Im sorry, its just-"

Enjolras was interupted by a bright flash of light and the loudest thunder that he had ever heard in his life.

"RILEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" the captain yelled to another crewman.

"Captain, the rudder's been struck by lightning"

"What? How is that even possible?"

"Must've been the metal screws or something like like that. We don't know."

Just then Eponine ran up to them.

"Enjolras, Louie, what happend? Sampson is having trouble steering the ship, he sent me up to ask"

"Apparently the rudder was struck by lightning" Enjolras replied.

"How bad is it Riley?"

"Captain.. you need to see it for yourself"

Louie, Eponine, and Enjolras went to the Stern of the ship and began to see smoke. Many of the crewmen were gatherd around looking down. Louie walked up and looked for himself.

"Oh my god"

The rudder wasn't terribly burnt, but ther was a gaping hole in it. The water was running through the hole and it was rendered useless to the ship.

"Drop anchor" commanded Louie. As they dropped the anchor, Louie began to give orders. "All right Jackson, Baker, go down to the eating area and use chairs, peices from tables, I don't care just bring spare wood. Mcclard, go to my cabin, I have a spare hammer and nails there. Eponine, Enjolras, Riley, Wells, come with me. The Captain pulled out some rope. "Ok we're going to patch up the hole. Riley, you and Wells are gonna be lowerd to the rudder and patch up the hole with the spare wood. Enjolras, Eponine, your going to tie these 2 ropes close to the ledge and help lower them down."

They each did what they were told. Eponine and Enjolras tied the ropes to 2 very strong bolts, which were nailed onto the ships Mizzen, and the two men were lowerd down by the two with the help of two other crewman, with the tools in hand they began to patch up the hole.

"Captain, we're done!" cried Riley from the rudder. Thankfully the storm had begun to die down, which made the work a bit easier, but Riley began to notice something, he was being lowerd down. "Hey, is there something wrong with my rope?" he yelled.

Eponine then saw the problem, the rope was starting to snap off in the middle section. Just as it finally snapped, Eponine ran to the rope and grabbed a good chunk of it, however Riley was too heavy for her, and the rope started to slide out of her hands fast and hard. Luckily Enjolras ran up and grabbed the rest of the rope and they pulled Riley in together. The other men pulled up Wells and the whole crew started to cheer.

"Hoist anchor, we're goin home men!" the Captain yelled, and the men went to their posts and began to set sail.

Eponine and Enjolras were sitting on the ground and Eponine looked up at Enjolras and finally spoke, "Well... I think that went well" Enjolras laughed a bit

"I guess it did", replied Eponine "I thnk we can get up now, aahh, good God my hands" Eponine started to say.

"Whats wrong?" Enolras began to ask, then he saw that the rope they had pulled on had blood all over it. He then saw that Eponine's hands were bleeding pretty baddly. "Let's get those bandeged up". They were down below and Enjolras began to finish up with Eponine's hands.

"The ropes must've cut you when they slid out your hands, I hate it when that happens. Ok that should be find, luckily it wasn't that bad"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bandaging and such"

"I know things. Eponine since we're alone, I thinks it time to continue our conversation"

Eponine let out a sigh "I thought you'd never ask". After a moment of silence, she picked up where she left off. "Latley, i've been getting these feelings. It's like, ever since I realised that I knew I could depend on you, something inside me has changed. I feel happy with you, I feel safe with you. Enjolras, I... I think i've fallen inlove with you".

Enjolras looked at her strait in the eye "What an incredible coincidence. I've been feeling the exact same thing. However there is a difference".

"What?"

"Eponine, I don't think im falling inlove with you. I am inlove with you, and there's nothing that can change my mind"

Eponine and Enjolras just looked into eachothers eyes until Eponine spoke, "I love you too". Then they embraced eachother until there faces were inches away from eachother. Until they embraced in the most enchanting and passionate kiss that they could have ever imagined. Then through a small window, the moonlight shined in on them directly, indicating that the storm was over and the future was bright.

**Authors note****: **You would not believe how hard this chapter was. Im sorry that it took longer than I normally do. The thing is, i knew almost nothing about ships, so I had tocram and learn as much as I could. Im sorry if anything seemed far fetched, but this is fanfiction, you can stretch your imagination. Thank you all for being patient, i'll try and work faster for the next couple of chapters.

and P.S. I don't own Les mis, just sayin.


	6. Welcome home

_The day had finally arrived, it was time to go home _

They had been at sail for three weeks after Eponine and Enjolras had finally confesed their love for eachother. Each day their love grew stronger and stronger, but the day had finally come. According to Louie, they would be arriving in New York at 10:00pm. Also, Eponine was beggining to fear meeting Enjolras's family, even though he told her constant times that his family are good people and will except her. From what she had learned, his family is a very wealthy family. He says when they arrive he will order a carridge to take them to his parent's house. They had an hour to kill, Eponine and Enjolras were dressed up in nice clothing, the weather was calm, so Enjolras decided to wait at the bow to get another bit of sea air. His Uncle however decided to have a little chat.

"You always did love to come and sail on my ship", his nephew facing towards the front of the ship, turned to see his Uncle.

"You'd bring the ship into the docks, we'd be waiting for you, and i'd be the first one running. Sebastian and Geoffrey were always too scared of the ocean, and Lydia was just scared to get her dress dirty or wet. Uncle Louie this has been amazing, I don't even think I can repay you for this."

"Well granted you did cook for us all, I think the crew will miss you more"

Enjolras laughed a bit "Yes, I guess thats true".

"Enjolras, there's something we need to talk about"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Your parents sent a letter saying that they were worried about you, but thats not all it said" Louie then pulled out the letter from Enjolras's parents and gave it to him.

_Dear Louie,_

_We have heard the news about this revolution that our son has started. We understand that you will be in France soon, if you can get to Paris, or if you hear from him, tell him that his mother and I are worried sick about him. Tell him also, he is a damn fool. We sent him to France to be educated, and instead he starts a revolution? He has put himself in danger, he has put his friends in danger, he has also put innocent people in danger. Tell him also, that he has made us very proud. Yes, his decisions are foolish and may cause the deaths of others, maybe even himself, but he's fighting for the people. That is the nobelist, and bravest thing that he has done. He is a hero to those people, and he has made us the proudest parents in the world. If you find him, tell him that we love him, and we are praying for him and his friends._

_Sincerely,  
Liam Thomas Wilkinson _

Enjolras just looked at the paper in absolute shock "I.. I can't believe it. Uncle Louie, they're proud of me?"

"Why wouldn't they be? You fought for the people, you simply wanted freedom for those who didn't have it. You should have been honord for what you did."

"What did I do? All I did was cause damage and death, the death of my freinds, the people didn't help, the whole damn thing was for nothing!"

"You fought and you lost, you lost friends, yes there were deaths. But you did the one thing that no one was brave enough to do, you stood up for those people, you tried to help when everyone had turned their backs on them. Yes you lost the fight, it is sorrwful but it happend, we all can't win. I've been a ship Captain for forty-three years, do you think that those Pirates I faced when I was twenty-two were the only ones? No, i've fought, lost men, lost friends, it happens to us all."

"What are you trying say?"

"I'm saying that things happen, it doesn't matter if its bad or good. We wish they wouldn't happen, but they do. The point is we have to move forward with our lives and look at the good things we have."

"What do I have?

"Your alive arn't you? You have a family that loves you, and you have Eponine as well. Ah speaking of which, here she comes."

Eponine walked up to the bow in a beautiful gown. Not a scratch of dirt could bee seen on her. She was in every sense of the word, stunning.

"I think i'll leave you two alone" Louie walked away leaving Enjolras and Eponine all alone on the bow.

"Enjolras, there's something I need to say. I'm so nervous, my hands won't stop shaking"

He took her hands in his "There is no need to be afraid, my family will love you".

"Do you think so?"

"Yes I do" Enjolras pulled out and looked at his watch "It's about 10:00, Uncle Louie should be yelling orders right about-"

"MAN YOUR STATIONS MEN, GET READY TO DOCK BECAUSE WE ARE HOME!"

"Now"

The ship docked, and the men wen't running off happy to be home.

"Well Eponine, what do you think?"

"This is a big city" Eponine just stared in amazement.

"Okay I guess i'll call a carr-"

Enjolras simply went dead silent. With a slite worry, Eponine turned to see Enjolras staring off. Eponine turned to see an elderly black man staring back at them.

"Leonard! I can't believe it!"

Eponine began to let her thoughts go "Leonard, didn't Enjolras say that that was the name of the cook who taught him everything?", her thoughts were cut off by Enjolras saying her name.

"Eponine, I would like you to meet Leonard Green. Our family's cook, and very good friend. Leonard I would like you to meet Eponine Thénardier."

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am" Eponine noticed that he was a slim older gentleman, gray hair and beard. He seemed like a very nice old man.

"It's very nice to meet you too, and please call me Eponine"

"Leonard, it's so great to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Your parents recieved the letter from your Uncle, they realised that you would be here tonight so they sent me in a carriage to pick you up"

Stepping up from behind Leonard was an elderly woman with three men around Enjolras' age "and we decided to tag along".

"Aunt Hanna? Uncle Louie!"

"What is it? Louie called from the ship, he then saw his wife and three sons there "Hanna?".

Uncle Louie rushed down from his ship and hugged and kissed his wife and sons.

"Hanna , boys, what are doing here? I thought you were all in Boston"

"We were, until we learned that Enjolras was coming home, so we decided to come down and supries you all."

"It's great to see you all, I would like you to meet Eponine Thénardier. Eponine I would like you to meet my Aunt Hanna, and my cousins: Victor, George, and Kenneth."

"Hello, it's so nice to meet all of you."

"Well Eponine, it's time for you to meet the rest my family now."

**Author's note:** Sorry again for taking a while, I just wasn't in the mood these past couple days to write. However I decided to suck it up and write it, I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Love changes everyting

_The city was everything Eponine had dreamed of, there were buildings, lights, and no sign of her father or his gang in sight. _

A twenty minute carriage ride led them all to a four story townhouse, one of the most amazing things Eponine had ever seen. This made her begin to not only become nervous again, but more than before.

"Eponine, are you okay?

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because your grip is making my hand go numb"

"Oh, im sorry"

"Eponine, my family is nothing like yours, they are some of the nicest people you will ever meet. They will love you. I know I do"

They walked up the steps and entered the house. Without warning, five people shouted "WELCOME HOME!" They all rushed up and hugged Enjolras while Eponine stood aside, feeling a tad awkward. Enjolras turned over to see Eponine standing there.

"Wait everyone, there's someone I want you all to meet. Eponine, this is my father Liam Wilkinson, my mother Kathleen Wilkinson, my baby sister Lydia Wilkinson, and last and certainly least my older brothers, the twins, Sebastian and Geoffrey Wilkinson. Everyone, I would like you all to meet the woman who has stollen my heart, Eponine Thénardier."

"It's very nice to meet all of you"

"It's very nice to meet you as well", said Enjolras' father "We have a spare bedroom if you wish to stay here"

"Thank you very much sir"

"Please call me Liam"

"Thank you very much Liam"

Just then Leonard and a couple of other servents were coming with the suitcases. One of them was a long, thin, rectangualr case.

"Enjolras, where do you want me to put these?"

"My room will be fine Leonard, but put that rectangular case in my closet"

"Oh and Leonard, Eponine will be staying with us, please take her luggage up to the guest bedroom" Liam told Leonard.

"Yes sir Mr. Wilkinson"

Just then Louie and his family came bursting in.

"A family reuinion is no fun without us"

"Louie you always were the loud one" replied his brother.

For the next few weeks everyone was happy and getting to know eachother very well. Eponine's fears were put aside, Enjolras' his family excepted her just like he said. Eponine grew acostom to life in New York, she had fun, she spent time with Enjolras' sister and her freinds, what's more, she was happy to not be living on the streets. Enjolras new that he loved Eponine, and tonight he was going to prove it once and for all.

"Well I have it made father"

"It's beautiful son, she'll love it"

"What was it like, when you asked mother?"

"My chest was pounding so hard I thought it would kill me"

"Oh good, it's not just me"

Just then his brothers came in.

"She's ready, how are you feeling"

"Im fine Geoffrey, just don't bring it up or she might hear you"

"Oh were sorry, it's just not everyday our brother asks-"

"Will you two shut up already, she'll hear you. Here she comes. wish me luck"

Enjolras took her out for a wonderful evening, dinner, an opera, and to top it off he bought her a locket containg an inscription _I will love you until my dieing day_. The carriage took them to the house and they were standing at the front door. Eponine was about to go in, but Enjolras stopped her.

"Enjolras? Is something wrong?"

"Eponine, do you love me?"

"Whats going on?"

"Just look me in the eye and tell me, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, whats going on?"

"Eponine, the day you awoke in the hospital next to me was the greatest day of my life. If it hadn't had beeen for you, I might have had the depression and sadness I was going through for the rest of my life. But you gave me light, you gave me hope, you gave me strength, and you gave me love. I want to feel that love for the rest of my life."

"Thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" A small tear went down Eponines cheek. Enjolras saw the tear and realised that this was the perfect moment. He got down on one knee and pulled a ring box from his waist coat pocket.

"Eponine, I love you, will you marry me?" He opend the box which contained the most beautiful engagement ring Eponine had ever seen in her life. She immediatly broke down into tears.

"Yes... Yes... Oh God yes i'll marry you!"

With this said she pulled him back up and embraced him with a magical kiss, then sounds of cheering came from inside the house.

"Eponine, I can't help but think that our family is spying on us"

"Oh let them spy"

"I love you Eponine Thénardier"

"And I love you Enjolras Wilkinson"

It seemed that it was all happieness for them both, but they were not aware that they were being watched by two men hiding in an ally across the street.

"So whats the plan again?"

"I've told you over a thousand times"

"A thousand and one more?"

"God you're an idiot; we kidnap the girl, hold her for ransom, get the money, kill her anyway, and kill her fancy boyfriend just for fun. Got it?"

"Ok, but why are you so hellbent on revenge?"

"I'm not the only one, he wants her dead just as much as I do. Besides, I told that little bitch that she would regret that little move that she pulled"

**Authors note: **ok, im aware of how late its been. But i've been having one or 2 technical difficulties, and ive been working on some projects i have coming up. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Im also sad to say, the story is almost to an end, be prepared.


	8. Old friends

_It was only a couple of weeks until the wedding, Enjolras needed a best man and he did not trust his brothers for the job_

About seven weeks were spent in preperation for the wedding. It was now December and four days until Christmas, Enjolras' family was going to celebrate Christmas very festivly. Family was invited, such as Louie and his family, and without telling Eponine, Enjolras sent an overseas telegram inviting the person he wanted for his best man to join them. Since the day had arrived for him to arrive, Enjolras, Sebastian, and Louie were waiting by the docks.

"Enjolras, you're aware that Eponine is going to kill you right?"

"No she will not kill me Sebastian, she might kill him though. But they need to work this out."

"Why? I don't see why we can't just let him think that you two are dead?"

"Because he's my friend, and he's Eponine's too. Uncle Louie, when does his ship come in?"

"It's docking right now"

They went up to the ship and saw the person they were waiting for. He saw Enjolras and they walked up to eachother. After a breif moment of silence, the friend spoke.

"So... Not dead huh?

"No, I knew that I needed to get out of France before I could make contact. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Look I understand perfectly, im still your friend."

"So did you give thought of the request in my letter?"

"If I may, I would be honord to be your best man. It's great to see you again Enjolras."

"It's great to see you again Marius"

He and his old friend just laughed and hugged, happy to see eachother again. Just then a young woman with blond curls came walking up next to Marius.

"Marius, our carriage is ready, is this Enjolras?"

"Yes it is, Enjolras, I would like you to meet my wife, Cosette"

"Oh, so this is Cosette, Marius couldnt stop talking about you at the barricade. Oh there's some people I want you both to meet as well" Enjolras motioned his brother and uncle to come up to them, "Marius, Cosette, this is my uncle Louie, and my brother Sebastian."

Everyone became equainted and they rode to Enjolras' house. Meanwhile, Geoffrey and Lydia were helping Eponine in the study, planning her wedding.

"Okay, so the butcher down on Avenue street will be able to supply orderves and main courses and such, the baker on Avenue street will be able to supply the cake. Lydia, do you have anything else?"

"Yes, your wedding dress is ready. We'll be able to pick it up around 7:00pm tonight"

Eponine was so happy that they were willing to help her so much "Thank you twoso much for all that you have done. Have you two seen Enjolras?

The other two knew what was going on, but they didn't know how to answer. Luckily, Enjolras arrived at the house and enterd the study.

"Will you two excuse us for a moment?" They walked out of the room, Eponine went over to where Enjolras was, kissed him, then began to talk.

"Where did you go?"

"Umm, sweetheart, theres something I need to tell you. I found my best man."

"Thats great! Who?"

"... You may come in now"

Marius stepped through the door and into the room. Eponine just stood there, in total silence. Then Marius began to speak.

"Hello Eponine..."

"Hello Marius..."

Enjolras spoke up, "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit, let you catch up", he then slipped out

"Umm, so Marius, how have you been?"

"Eponine I know everything. Enjolras told me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know"

"Know what?

"About your.. former feelings for me"

"Oh... I... I..."

"Im sorry"

"What?"

"I was stupid, I was thoughtless, I was blind, and what's worse is that I nearly got you killed"

"Well that just about sums it up. You made me feel like I was invisible. So what else have you got to say for yourself?"

"Well I don't know how to explain it, I nearly got you killed, I thought you were killed, I lived with it on my consionce."

"So how do you feel now?"

"Like a blind idiot, but the thing is, I think I always knew"

"What? Im sorry, but what?"

"Eponine, you followed me around nearly everywhere I went, you looked at me like I was some kind of sparkiling treasure"

"How come you never said anything, or atleast asked me about it?"

"Because you were my friend, my best friend. Imagine how akward it would have been if I was wrong, I didn't want to risk our friendhip."

"Then let me ask you this. When you said, that if you could close my wounds with words of love, did you mean it?"

"I would've done anything to save your life. I was a fool Eponine, please forgive, I beg you."

"Well, I think that clears everything. Now what?"

"I.. I would like to be friends again. If you'll except my apology."

"I might as well, or you might start crying" Eponine laughed a bit "Oh come here" she then hugged her best friend again.

"It's great to see you Ponine, so would you like to meet Cosette? Properly?"

"We'll all meet at dinner"

And they did. Dinner was wonderful and everyone was enjoying themselves. However Eponine was again letting her thoughts wonder. The whole time she had been there, there was one thought that was eating at her. Since she was about to become a member of this family, she thought that she might as well ask it.

"Everyone, theres something I would like to ask you all"

"Eponine, is there something wrong dear?" asked Kathleen.

"You all have been so gracious to me, the most kind that anyone has ever been. However I just don't understand, why? I was a Gamin, why did you rush into excepting me so quickly?"

Liam spoke up, "Because we don't care what you used to be. The matter is, we care about the person, not the environment they grew up in."

"Thank you all so much, im glad that I will finally be able to be apart of this family and leave my past in Paris behind."

Marius then stood up, "Everyone, I would like to propose a toast. To friends, loved ones, family, and to my friend Eponine. Without her, I don't think I could've ever found Cosette's house without her. May her and Enjolras have a wonderful life together."

Enjolras then stood up, "I would also like to propose a toast. To my beautiful and amazing fiance, may our wedding and future together be as big as our love. Ever since we left Paris, I hoped we would be happy when we reached here, I love you Eponine, and always will."

They all took drinks, then the grandfather clock struck 7:00pm, as the servents were clearing table Lydia and Eponine decided to fetch Eponine's wedding dress.

"Cosette, why don't you come with us?" asked Eponine.

"Would that be okay with you dear?" Cosette asked Marius.

"Yes, I think it would be good to go with them"

Eponine walked over to Enjolras and started to push him to the study "You can't see the dress, I want it to be a suprise, and that whole bad luck thing."

"Eponine, I can walk" He turned back and kissed her one more time "I love you"

They all took a carraige to the shop and picked up her dress, on the way back home their carriage began to go slower and slower until it finally stopped, there was no one one the street, it was night and total scilence.

Lydia began to speak "Where are we?"

"I think the better question, why did we stop?" just then they heard the driver get off and walk over to the door

The door opend up "All right, all three of you, out" he then pulled a pistol on them. They all got out of the carriage and stood in a deserted area, no one was in sight.

"Whats going on?" asked Cosette.

"Oh don't worry my dear" said a voice from behind them "We just want our old friend back"

Eponine became petrified at the sound of his voice "You cannot be serious".

"Oh believe it Ponine, we're back" the man stood infront of her, with other men beggining to surrounding them.

"How did you get here Parnasse?"

"We have ways" He then turned to Lydia and Cosette "Oh and who do we have here?"

"The one on the right is fancyboy's sister, the other one is his his friends wife" replied one of the men.

Montparnasse walked over to Lydia "A very pretty thing at that, looks you've got competition Ponine. You no longer have my effections", he moved his hand from her face to her corset, she then slapped him in the face "Oh, fistey huh? I've always enjoyed that in a woman."

"Go to Hell" replied Lydia.

"Oh, not very friendly. Boys hold them down" Three men came up and grabed them. "Ladies, I would like to show you something. Get a good look at her pretty little face, because that's the last time its going to look like that for awhile." With that said he struck Lydia hard in the face, "Boys, you have your orders ." Other men started to crowd around her throwing puches and kicks, brutally beating her.

"PLEASE STOP, YOU'll KILL HER!" cried Eponine.

"Unfortunatly, we have orders not to kill anyone, just send a message" Then he walked over and yankd off the locket Enjolras had bought for her and put it an envelope. "and these two are gonna help send it." He walked over to Cosette, "Lucky for you, you get the easy job, give this to pretty boy", he handed her the envelope, "All right men, I think you've done enough damage to her", the men backed away from Lydia, Montparnasse turned back to Cosette, "You're about two blocks from the house, you might wanna get her there quick, all right boys, take this one back to the hideout"

"Cosette!", yelled Eponine as she was being dragged off, "Tell Enjolras that i'll scream, he'll undestand!"

"Someone shut her up!" Yelled Montparnasse, one of the men struck her hard, knocking her out"

Enjolras, Marius, and Liam were all waiting in the study

"Where are they? It's been almost an hour." asked Liam

Just then, a faint shouting was heard in the distance "Marius! Enjolras! Help!"

"Did you two hear that? asked Enjolras

"That sounded like Cosette", said Marius

All three of them lept out of their seats, ran out and saw Cosette holding up a beaten, bloody, half-dead Lydia at her side.

"Oh my God! LEONARD, LEONARD GET OUT HERE!" Yelled Liam, Leonard came rushing out.

"My God, what happend?"

"I don't know, but she needs help, can you take care of her until a Doctor comes?"

"Yes I can" Just then Louie came running out

"What happend?"

"Louie, I need your help. Take Lydia up to her bedroom, I have supplise in the Kitchen I need to get"

Each of them did as they were told. Marius then went up to Cosette.

"Cosette, what happend? Where's Eponine?"

"I don't know, there were these men, they stopped us and took her, and they beat Lydia, and they told me to give this to Enjolras."

She gave Enjolras the Envelope. He opend it and took out a letter. He read it outloud.

_Dear pretty boy,_

_I don't believe we met properly back at the docks before you left France, my name is Montparnasse I was the one who Eponine kneed. Let's keep this short and sweet. We want money. Yes this a ransom kindnapping. That little number we did on your sister was a warning, to show that we mean buisness. There's an abandond warehouse by the docks, its labled warehouse 314, it's not that hard to find. Bring ecxactly one million francs, or dollars, what ever you call it in this country to the warehouse. We know your father is loaded from his fishing buisness. Bring the money by 11:30pm on Christmas eve, or your pretty flower will get a worse fate than your sister._

_Sincerly,  
The man whose gonna kill your fiance if you don't cooperate _

Enjolras then pulled out the locket out of the envelope. On his face, there was an expression of absolute anger, and hatred. This got Marius very nervous.

"Oh no"

"What is it?" asked Liam.

"Mr. Wilkinson, only one other time have I seen that look on his face"

"What are you talking about?"

"The only time i've seen that look on his face, was the day that he decided to start the revolution"

**Authors note: **Everyone, im just gonna warn you, the next chapter will be pretty graphic. And what do you all think of the new bookcover for the story? I didn't make it, but kudos to who did, wish I could be that creative (everyone who's started reading this after the cover is up, igonre that part). I also have an idea, since no one has ever asked this. Who do you imagine as the characters in the story? Like what actors do you picture? And I dont just mean like Eponine and Enjolras, Like Louie and Liam and people like that. You don't have to answer, but I am curious. On the last chapter, ill reveal my cast list (the people who I pictured)


	9. Red & Black

_Enjolras' family had never seen him so enraged before, they were almost frightend of him _

Enjolras stormed back into the house, along the way he stripped off his waistcoat and vest. He marched up the stairs to his room.

"Leonard! The recantangular case, did you put it in my closet?", he yelled from upstairs.

"Yes I did", called Leonard from downstairs. The rest of the family followed Enjolras.

"Enjolras what are you doing?", asked Liam going into his son's room.

Enjolras pulled the case out of his closet "That man belongs in hell, and im going to see to it that he and his friends get there". He opend up the case and pulled out the rifle he used during the revolution.

"Enjolras, what do you plan to do? Start another war?" asked Geoffrey.

"If need be, yes" he said while rolling up his sleeves "Where's the ammo?"

"Sweetheart wait" Kathleen spoke up, she then went over to her son "This is not the way, we almost lost you once to something like this".

"Mother, I lost the revolution, I lost my friends, Eponine is the one thing I refuse to ever lose. Im going to save her, or die trying"

Louie came in "Enjolras, she wants to see you"

"Who?"

"Lydia, she's asking for you"

Enjolras entered her bedroom, Lydia was lying her bed, Leonard was tending to her. She had cuts, bruises all over her cheeks, a gash , one of her eyes was swollen shut, both of her lips were split, and she had three broken teeth. He almost couldn't look at her without feeling anger all over.

"Enjolras?", she asked in a very weak voice.

"Yes im here", he knelt down next to her

"It's days like this, I wish I could be as strong as you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well look at you, you've been shot in the chest, and your still walking tall. I've only been beaten up, and I can't get out of bed"

Enjolras began to tear up, "Lydia, don't talk like that. Your wounds will get better, you will be fine", now he was trembling in his words.

"Are you going to stop them?"

"Yes Lydia, I am", he kissed her on her forehead, got up, and went back into his room preparing his rifle.

"Enjolras wait" asked his father.

"You're not going to stop me"

"I know, if anything, I want to help you. But we can't just run in, guns blazing"

"Father, imagine if it was mother. I know for a fact that you would do anything to keep her safe. They could have killed Lydia, they took Eponine, im not going to let them get away with this. So im asking all of you, help me stop them, help me rescue Eponine."

Louie spoke up "_We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; for he to-day that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, this day shall gentle his condition: and gentlemen in England now a-bed shall think themselves accursed they were not here, and hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks that fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day, _William Shakespeare. Im willing to fight with you to save her".

Marius spoke up as well "I've had nightmares about what happend at the Barricade, but im willing to go back into battle to save my friend".

"I've never killed anyone, but i'll do whatever it takes to save my future sister in-law", replied Geoffrey.

"I refuse to let my brothers go into battle without me. Count me in", Sebastian also replied.

"Father?" asked Enjolras.

"All right, im in. But we need to have a plan"

Cosette walked into the room, "Enjolras, there was something Eponine said while they were taking her"

"What?"

"She said, that she'll scream. She said that you would understand."

"Scream? Oh... Oh! Ha Ha! God, I love that woman! She's a genius! She once screamed to scare off her fathers men. We'll do the same, when she screams, that will be the signal to strike."

"Yes, I was there that night" said Marius "But it can't just be a few of us, we'll need other men"

"The Police?", suggested Kathleen

"No, they'll do everything by the book", replied Enjolras, "We're going to have to go in war style".

"The National Guard?" replied Cosette.

"It'd take to long to get them" replied Enjolras.

"Enjolras, I think I know where to get men" said Louie

The days passed and it was finally Christmas eve. Enjolras had a suitcase ready to be deliverd. In a black coat, he went to the docks in search of the warehouse described in the letter. He searched and searched until he finally found the warehouse. The door was labled 314. He walked in very slowly.

"Eponine! Eponine!" he called

Just then lanterns and torches started to light like crazy, the place became lit up by atleast over fifty men all over the place Some were on the ground, some were in the upper level balconies. Then in the center of the area surrounded by crates and machinary was Eponine tied to a chair.

"Eponine..", Enjolras started to move towards her.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you", said another mans voice. Montparnasse stepped out and stood next to Eponine.

"Look I have the money right here. Now just let her go."

"I could, but I changed my mind", Montparnasse pulled out a knife and put it to her throat.

"We had a deal! I have the money, just let her go."

"Well its not my plan"

"If your not running this, then who is?"

"I am", stepping out next to Montparnasse was a man Enjolras hoped to never meet.

"I was hoping that I would never get to meet my future father in-law", sneered Enjolras.

"Sorry about that son", replied Thénardier.

"So since we're talking, what the hell are you doing here? Who are these men? Your gang was never this big"

"We've been here for weeks, we did a bit of recruting. We promised them money, which you have brought"

"How did you even get here?"

"We flew", Thénardier replied sarcastically, "How do you think? we stowed away on a ship"

"BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"TO GET RICH AND KILL ANYONE THAT TRIES TO STOP US! We figured out that you and my daughter were coming to this city. Since I was looking for her, Montparnasse's news of finding you two interested me. So we learned where your uncle's ship was going, stowed away in another, and we came here. We also learned that your family is loaded, how could we resist the opprotunity? And we'll kill anyone that gets in our way."

"Even your own daughter?"

"If I have to"

"You're a monster"

"Well good ridance", he took Montparnasse's knife and was ready to slit Eponine's throat.

"I wouldn't do that"

"What are you gonna do about it pretty boy?" mocked Montparnasse.

"She could scream again.", Enjolras winked at Eponine.

Understanding this, she let out a bloodcurtaling scream. Then they began to hear ruffeling noises from outside, it grew louder. Just then, the big doors burst open. Entering was Louie, Liam, Geoffrey, Sebastian, Marius, and Louie's entire ship crew. They were armed with pistols, rifles, and swords. Enjolras then stripped off his coat. Eponine could not believe what she saw. Enjolras was wearing a white shirt with it's sleeves rolled up revealing his old leather cuffs, a loose tie, his tricolor around his waist, and the red and gold vest he wore in battle.

"What's going on?" yelled Montparnasse

"You're due for death", replied Eponine, "Enjolras the revolutionary is back"

"And this time, im not loseing", replied enjolras.

"ATTACK!" yelled Louie.

The place turned into a battlefield. The guns were blazing, the swords were colliding. Eponine managed to tip herself over and move behind one of the machines, just then she felt the ropes tied to her hands and feet being sliced by a knife. She turned to see Enjolras.

"You can't get rid of me that easily"

Eponine hugged Enjolras very tightly, "What took you so long?"

"Getting everyone together was not easy. Listen to me, theres a door over there, sneek out and stay hidden."

"Okay" Eponine began to crawl to the door, but Enjolras grabbed her hand.

"Eponine, be careful" Enjolras pulled her in and kissed her, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Meanwhile, the battle was hard, but Enjolras' side was winning. In the middle of the battle Louie and Thénardier were about to face off in a sword dual

"Do you know how to use one of those?" asked Louie.

"I've dabbled" replied Thénardier

The two engaged in a hard battle. Louie was having flashbacks to the day when the Mary-Jane was attacked. He remeberd the moment when Captain baker was stabbed. Because of the flashback, he became distracted and Thénardier struck Louie with the hilt of the sword and knocked him over. Louie could spot blood in the cornor of his mouth.

"You know what the problem is? You're too old fashoind." sneerd Thénardier, he then brought the sword up and was ready to strike

Uncle Louie then pulled out a spare Derringer he had conceled and shot Thénardier at point blank. Thénardier fell back and collapsed while blood was streaming out of his chest. Louie got up and witnessed Thénardier take his final breath. The monsterous theif was now dead.

"How's that for old fashiond?", said Louie.

The battle continued. The gang's men were decreasing and it looked as if it was almost over.

"We're winning! We can do this!" Yelled Sebastian

"Don't be so sure of that" Montparnasse walked up holding Eponine by her neck, with a pistol pointed at her. "All right now where's pretty boy? Come out where ever you are. I want you to witness me putting a whole your fiance's head! WHERE ARE YOU PRETTY BOY?"

Just then, one single gunshot rang out behind them. Eponine looked over at Montparnasse and saw blood forming out of his shirt. He then collapesd onto the ground. Eponine looked behind them and saw Enjolras with his rifel pointed in Montparnasse's direction with smoke coming out of the barrel.

"I got really sick of him calling me pretty boy" Enjolras put the gun down and Eponine ran up and embraced him.

As the evening went, the gang lost the battle. The police arrived later, but the crew and Enjolras' family left for the docks before they arrived. They took shelter in a tavern and tended to their wounds. Sebastian and Geoffrey were mainly just mildley beaten up, cuts from swords and such. Louie had some wounds on his body, nothing that couldn't be fixed. Marius got sliced in the shoulder by a sword, and was being stiched up. Liam however was shot in the shoulder. As he had the bullet pulled out, Enjolras went up to him.

"So how does it feel getting shot?" asked Enjolras.

"Interesting" replied Liam.

"Thank you father"

"Anything for you son"

Eponine walked up to them "Liam I couldn't believe it when I saw you in the battle. I didn't know you knew how to use a gun."

"Are you kidding?", asked Liam, "Who do you think taught Enjolras to shoot?"

"Thank you for everything Liam. I think im gonna go outside."

"Father im going to go talk to her" Enjolras took a coat for Eponine incase she got cold. He was right, When he got out there she was shivering a bit. "Here, I brought this just incase.

"Thank you so much", she wrapped herself in the brown coat.

"I also brought you this", Enjolras reached in his back pocket and pulled out Eponine's old cap.

"My cap! I'd almost forgotten about this", she put it on "How do I look?"

"Like the most beautiful woman in the world"

"Enjolras, why did you bring that back to New York" she pointed at his rifel which he had on his shoulder.

"I don't really know." Enjolras took it off his shoulder "I guess, to just have it incase I ever needed it again."

"And the clothes?"

"To remind me. To never let the revolutionst die, to remeber:_ Red - the blood of angry men_, _Black - the dark of ages past, Red - a world about to dawn, Black - a night that ends at last _"

"What does that mean?"

"It was a saying during the revolution. Words that kept us fighting."

"I still can't believe you did this for me"

"I will do anything to keep you safe Eponine"

"So how did it feel? Going back into battle?"

"Like something I never want to do again"

"I saw my father's body. Louie shot him"

"Justice is served then"

"That was a risky shot with Parnasse, you know"

"He was wide open, too easy"

"If you say so.. Pretty boy" Just then, all the men started to cheer from the tavern. "What are they cheering for?"

Enjolras took out a watch, "Because it's twenty minutes past Midnight"

"You mean..."

"Merry Christmas Eponine"

"Merry Christmas Enjolras"

The moment they said that. It began to snow. Enjolras leaned on his rifel, and he and Eponine just stared at eachother, savering every moment. Just then, they became colder. They decided to go back in and celebrate the victory. And also, begin to once again, get ready for their wedding.

**Authors note: **Well folks, I think you can guess what's coming next. And to answer your question, yes that last scene is the book cover. Again, who ever made it owns it and has full rights to it. Well folks, the story will be closing soon, get ready.


	10. Dearly beloved

_The day had finally arrived _

It was a beautiful January day. The ground was coverd with snow, but the sky was clear and cloudless with an amazing sunshine. The wedding was to take place in a beautiful church in the city. Friends and family were all attending. Eponine was in her wedding dress ready to go out, but she had never been more scared in her entire life. Kathleen decided to talk to her before the ceremony.

"How are you feeling?"

"Is this really happening?"

"Yes it is"

"I'll let you guess how im feeling"

"I understand that you're nervous, i've been there before. But there is a man out there ready to spend his life with you, and you're ready to spend your life with him, you should be happy."

"I am, its just... My wedding, I can't believe this is happening."

"The ceremony is about to start, good luck" Kathleen left to take her seat next to Liam.

Enjolras stood all dressed up at the alter with Marius standing next to him. The organ player began to play here comes the bride. Eponine walked down the aisle with Louie giving her away. She looked amazing, she wore a beautiful white dress and a glowing smile on her face that could have lit the entire room up. She stepped up to the alter and looked directly at Enjolras. The minister began to speak

"Dearly beloved ..."

The minister went on and it was time for the wedding vows.

"Eponine, from the day I met you, we were both broken people. We didn't know how to go on with our lives. Then we found love. The time we spent on the ship, those two days in London, these have been the greatest moments in my life. During the revolution, I always used to call France my _Patria. _Until I met you, all I had was blood on my hands. But in a way, you saved my life. Without you, I don't know what I would have done with myself. But I vow, to love you, to provide you with everything I can, and to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Enjolras, I was a gamin, I was living on the streets. No one cared about me, no one loved me, my own family hated me. I felt like, I would be nothing for the rest of my life. When I awoke in the hospital, I couldn't even believe that I was alive. Then came this handsome young man, lying in a bed next to me. Someone as broken and as sad as I was. He tought me what love was. During the time we spent in London, I began to realise, I was inlove with this man. This man aided me when I hurt my hands on the ship, and this man managed to put away his dreaded memories of the revolution and go into battle again to save my life. With this, I vow to love and cherish every day with you, for the rest of my life."

The minister went on and it was time for the "I do's"

"Do you Enjolras Benjamin Wilkinson take Eponine Lea Thénardier to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" replied Enjolras.

"Do you Eponine Lea Thénardier take Enjolras Benjamin Wilkinson to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" replied Eponine.

It was now time for the exchange of rings.

The minister looked at Enjolras, "Enjolras, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her".

"Eponine, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

The minister looked at Eponine, "Eponine, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him".

"Enjolras, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Then the final part, the one everyone was waiting for, had now finally arrived.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Enjolras lifted Eponine's veil and they embraced in a very romantic and passonite kiss. The crowd erupted in cheer as they left the church hand in hand. The reception was later held at the house. Everybody was in a celebratory mood. The guests were all happy and enjoying themselves. The bride and groom had the cutting of the cake, the food provided was excelent, it was in a word, perfect. However the bride and groom decided to go out on the terras for a little privacy.

"Never in my life, did I ever think that I would be married to a revolutionest son of a wealthy man in New York", stated Eponine.

"Well, I never though that I would find a woman that I would love with all of my heart", replied Enjolras.

"Looks like we were both mistaken"

"I love you so much Eponine"

"Me aswell", she walked up to him and put her head on his chest,"What do you think our lives are gonna be like now?", she looked up at him

"I'm not sure, but there is one thing I am nervous about"

"What is it?" she asked in a slight worried tone

"Im wondering how much champagne Sebastian has had, my brother cannot hold alchol down well"

"Well then we'll have extra entertainment for the party", they both just burst out laughing.

"But in all seriousness, I think we will make it good. We have eachother, and that's enough for me"

"You know what's strange? It's January, we're supposed to be freezing, and yet I feel so warm next to you."

"It may be January, but with you, i'll never feel cold again"

"I love you very much Mr. Wilkinson"

"I love you too Mrs. Wilkinson"

They both kissed and just stared at the cloudless night sky. The moon and stars were burning bright in the sky. After a while they went back into the house and continued the celebration. They were ready to begin the ultimate adventure, beggining a life as husband and wife.

**Authors note: **Well folks, the next chapter will be the last. I know this one was a bit short and rushed, but what more did you need? I really want to thank you all for being with me, and cross your fingers. The finale has arrived.


	11. Not on my own

_nine years later... _

Eponine and Enjolras were celebrating their wedding anniversary. They had been through so much in this time. To celebrate this amazing night, they spent it all by themselves. As they walked out of a theater, Eponine was in tears.

"After all these years, it still makes you cry?", asked Enjolras.

"Can you blame me? Hamlet did not deserve to die. It's just sad", replied Eponine.

They both went back to the townhouse which Enjolras had inherited from his parents. They tried to sneek in unoticed due to the hour. They felt that they were quiet enough, but as soon as Enjolras lit up up the lanterns in the house, they were ambused by the two people they were trying to avoid.

"Mama! Papa!", cried their son and daughter "We missed you!"

"Hey why aren't you two monsters in bed?" asked Enjolras as he bent down to hug them.

"We were waiting for you to get home papa", said their son Zachary.

"Will you put us to bed?" asked their daughter Samantha

"Of course I will, and up we go!", he grabbbed them both onto his shoulders and took them into their room.

"Here you go, all tucked in" he said to his daughter

"Can you give me Azelma?" she asked

"Yes, here you go", he handed her one of Eponine's old dolls that she had when she was little

He sang them a lullaby and they went to bed sound asleep. When Enjolras came back to his and Eponine's room, Eponine was waiting on the balcony outside their room with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Care to join me?", she asked.

"I'd be delighted to", He opend the bottle of wine and they both poured a glass "Here's to nine years of marriage"

"I'll drink to that", replied Eponine. They both took drinks, "I almost can't believe it, nine years"

"Can you believe what's happend? The buisness, our children, its amazing." Enjolras went over and looked at Eponine's locket, "I still remeber the exact moment I gave this to you"

"It was the the night we became engaged, then you returned it to me on our honeymoon"

"I still can't believe it's been that long"

"It's been a better life than in Paris. Enjolras, you said that France was your home, your country, your patria. Well since you lived here, why did you say that?"

"Well to be honest, I loved France more than New York"

"Do you miss it there?"

"Sometimes, but i've learned to love living here, with you. You are my true home Eponine."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course"

"When Marius fell inlove with Cosette, I always thought that i'd be on my own for the rest of my life"

"Well you will never be on your own, as long as I am living"

"Yes, I know now, im not on my own"

_And she never was, they lived a long and happy life together. Louie, after serving ten more years as a ship Captain eventually did pass away. His funeral was attended by his entire crew and family, and was laid to peace. Liam and Kathleen eventually retired and left the fishing buisness which he owned to all three of his sons. They ran it well and kept it fully in buisness. Sebastian and Geoffrey eventually both married and had families of their own. Lydia recoverd perfectly fine from her wounds, feeling stronger than ever. She eventually married and began a family of her own as well. Marius and Cosette returned to Paris, but they did come to visit once every year. Eponine and Enjolras lived the rest of their lives in the townhouse originally owend by Enjolras' parents. Their two children grew up happily in the life they lived. They faced many obsticals in their lives, but they overcame each one. Each day they just grew stronger and closer with every second, the revoultionist, and the gamin. They lived a long and happy life and never let anything come in their way._

_The end _

**Authors note: **Well, where do I begin? I want to thank every single one of you for reading this story. It's been an amazing experience writing it. I just want to take this time to give a shoutout to my personal critic, and my #1 fan through this whole thing _phantomsmelody1871. _Do me a favor, check her out, check her stories out, she deserves it. Once again, thank you all so much. I would also like to take this moment to say something. I know i've had a million punctuation, spelling, and rushing errors. But you people need to know, this only my second story. But what you can do, is go back and read the story over. I couldn't fix the rushing, but I tweeked it up a bit and gave it a polishing. So thank you all so much again, and keep an eye out for me in the future, i've got another tale up my sleeve. Well there's only one way to close this off, to keep my promise from chapter 8...

**Cast list:**  
Eponine - Samantha barks  
Enjolras - Ramin Karimloo  
Montparnasse - Keith Burns  
Thénardier - Alun Armstrong  
Marius - Gareth Gates  
Cosette - Katie Hall  
Louie Wilkinson - Jeff Bridges  
Liam Wilkinson - Liam Neeson  
Kathleen Wilkinson - Natasha Richardson  
Sebastian Wilkinson - James Phelps  
Geoffrey Wilkinson - Oliver Phelps  
Lydia Wilkinson - Dakota Fanning  
Leonard Green - Bill Cobbs  
Young Louie - James Mcavoy


End file.
